


Playdate

by hellhoundsprey



Series: spn kink bingo 2020 [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Shock Collars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: When Alex fucking Calvert props a fucking happy smiley face after a text inviting you for a fun night out, you don’t shrug and tell him ‘eh maybe next time’.spn kink bingo square 20: puppy play
Relationships: misha collins/colin ford/alexander calvert
Series: spn kink bingo 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Playdate

Alex reminds, “It’s fun, trust me,” and Colin decides to believe him, allows the mask to be pulled over his head, gets it buckled up snug and secure.

Eyes up at Misha, at the wide, pleased smile on that face.

“Looking good, bud.”

Colin wrinkles his nose. “This is weird.”

“Is it?”

“Dogs don’t talk,” warns Alex.

A collar is next. Mittens. They’ve done this before, haven’t they? With someone else. Colin’s dick deflates, sadly, and if Misha wasn’t immediately there to run a wide hand across his chest, pluck at one of his nipples, well, Colin would maybe have bailed right then and there.

Just looks up at Alex, now, standing in front of him, leash in hand and frowning like this is serious.

Colin informs, “I hate this,” and he’s so fucking glad he went to the bathroom beforehand, got all primed and ready because holy shit, the electric shock zapping through him would have made him piss himself.

“I said: dogs. Don’t. Talk.”

Misha laughs, “Fuck,” fascinated and petting at Colin who’s sweating now, shaking and gasping and oh, shit, wow, yeah.

“Can you be good? C’mere.” Colin looks up just in time to see Alex pointing to the floor right next to his feet. His muscles won’t cooperate right away but Colin manages eventually: crawls over on all fours like he guesses he’s supposed to. And, yeah: “Good boy.”

Alex drops to a squat and Colin tenses, swallows—but all Alex does is pet his head, rub the back of his wet neck.

“So, so good.” Alex baby-voices. Tugs at the leash once and hard and Colin’s body force-moves with it, still unsteady and—nervous all anew, now. “Arch your back. All pups need a cute little tail, don’t they?”

Colin does as he’s told. Too-eager. Finally, something he can (somehow) get into.

Alex praises again, “Good,” bright smile and Colin feels Misha’s hand on his ass. “You’ll like this part.”

Lube and Misha’s fingers, two of them right away, playful for sure but the intentions are clear. Colin huffs, drops his head—the mask is heavy and restrictive and he doesn’t get the gist of all of this just yet. He knows Alex, fucked around with him a bit prior to tonight, but…this? This is pretty, uh. Exotic.

When Alex fucking Calvert props a fucking happy smiley face after a text inviting you for a fun night out, you don’t shrug and tell him ‘eh maybe next time’.

Colin shudders deep despite Misha’s gentle, “Relax,” because the weight of the plug settling in up against his ass does feel a little…much. Heavy, and, yeah, as Misha begins to sink it inside Colin figures out soon enough that it’s massive, and it aches but he’s too dumbfounded to say anything, too stunted by the possibility of another shock. Just whines, low and choked, and both Alex and Misha tut at him, pet at him, his neck and back and ass while Misha sinks the damned toy all the way in despite the insistent pressure.

Misha mumbles, “So cute,” and rubs his lube-messy fingers around the heavy, thick base of the toy Colin imagines sports a short, cartoon-ish little tail on the outside. Rubs down the bare swell of Colin’s taint, next, and Colin’s insides clench around the fat plug without his consent.

Colin mutters, “Holy shit,” and nearly loses the floor underneath his hands and knees with how hard the next shock whips through him. Sobs, startled, while he hears Alex say something, feels him peeling the mask off for him.

Doesn’t know what he expected but the plastic cock sliding into his mouth settles like it’s owning him, a thick base pressed nice up against his lips and Alex fastens the straps of that one behind his head before he tugs the mask back in place, and Colin whimpers, helpless, because as he starts to curl his hands to do something about this predicament, he is reminded of the mittens. He couldn’t take any of this shit off himself, not with his hands wrapped to helplessness as they are right now.

Misha coos, “There, there,” and pets at his skinny, raised-in-the-air ass, while Alex does the same to his head, bedded in his lap. “Alex had to learn the hard way, too. You’re doing great, don’t worry.”

He’s drooling nearly immediately. Can’t wipe at it, not behind the mask, and he can’t swallow without trouble, either. Whimpers into Alex’ lap and shifts his legs apart further for the loose fist Misha wraps around his cock.

Curious, “You like that?” and Colin nods, huffs frustrated when the attention stops. Misha cups his balls instead, kneads at them. “You wanna get geared up, too? Yeah?” and Misha sounds like he’s smiling through the words, like he’s pleased and amused by everything that’s going down and Colin wonders how long they’ve been fooling around. If Alex met Misha before he met Colin. He hears them kissing but can’t be bothered to look.

Misha keeps coddling him while they wait—for Alex, and Colin doesn’t know what else, and it’s not important, is it?


End file.
